Good Night
by Kiyone Hiruma
Summary: Ibu muda batin Youichi tanpa maksud apa apa. Yah, wanita ini memang masih muda, sekitar 20-an akhir juga dengan bocah yang mirip dengannya berumur kira-kira 4 tahun menggandeng tangannya./"Ibu," rengek bocah kecil itu merapat ke ibunya. Mata kecilnya berkaca-kaca sambil terus melirik Youichi.


hai, hai, hai...! ^^ mau publish lagi. karakternya agak OOC, jadi ya.. mohon bantuannya.. ^^

**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

silakan...

_Good night_

Warna orange sudah mendominasi di ufuk barat. Langit kota Deimon berubah dari biru cerah menjadi warna _navy_ yang pekat. Lampu-lampu neon pertokoan dan club mulai menyala terang, mengundang orang-orang untuk menghabiskan malam mereka disana. Begitu pun dengan lampu jalan yang menyala redup setiap beberapa meter sekali.

Seorang pria berbadan tegap tengah barjalan ditrotoar dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen kater. Sesekali membentuknya menjadi bulatan balon kecil. Ditangannya adalah tas plastik putih berlogo minimarket yang berada dua blok di belakangnya berisi barang-barang yang baru saja dia beli —berupa kebutuhan "khusus" dan tak lupa permen karet _sugar free_ favoritnya. Tangannya yang lain dia masukkan kedalam saku celana sedangkan wajah tampan pria itu datar tapi santai, mengimbangi cara berjalannya.

Masih dengan tempo barjalan yang sama, laki-laki bersurai _spike blonde_ ini memasuki sebuah gedung. Gedung yang cukup tinggi ini adalah apartemen yang dia tinggali. Pria ini langsung menuju_ lift _dan memencet tombol naik tanpa merasa perlu untuk bertegur sapa atau sedikit barbasa basi dengan salah satu pegawai keamanan yang sudah menegur dirinya dengan ramah —padahal sering sekali tidak diperdulikan. Begitu pintu terbuka, dia langsung masuk. Pintu sudah akan kembali tertutup jika tidak ditahan oleh seseorang. Mata emerald pria bernama Youichi Hiruma ini mengamati sekilas orang ini sebelum merapat kesisi _lift_ untuk mempersilakan oang itu.

_Ibu muda _batin Youichi tanpa maksud apa apa. Yah, wanita ini memang masih muda, sekitar 20-an akhir juga dengan bocah yang mirip dengannya berumur kira-kira 4 tahun menggandeng tangannya.

"Ibu," rengek bocah kecil itu merapat ke ibunya. Mata kecilnya berkaca-kaca sambil terus melirik Youichi.

"Ada apa Toya?" sahut si Ibu sambil menunduk melihat bocah itu dan kemudian...

"HUUWEEEEEEEEE...! Ibu..." Bocah itu menangis kencang dan memeluk kaki ibunya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Toya, ada apa? Kenapa menangis, sayang?" Wanita itu berjongkok untuk menenangkan si bocah. "Toya, ada apa ? Sudah, jangan menangis. Tidak ada apa-apa kan... kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Sudah jangan menangis lagi.. Toya anak yang kuat kan? Tidak boleh cengeng."

Wanita itu menoleh pada Youichi, sadar kalau sedari tadi mata emerald tajam itu menyorot ibu-anak ini dengan tatapan eneh. Seperti terganggu? Terbukti dari kerutan diantara alisnya.

"Maaf ya, jadi berisik. Biasanya dia anak yang manis kok. Toya-ku menangis keras tanpa sebab," ujar ibu muda ini meminta kemakluman.

Youichi memalingkan pandangan tanpa merasa perlu menanggapi. Yah, itu karena wanita ini salah mengartikan tatapannya barusan. Dia sebenarnya bertanya-tanya kenapa anak kecil hampir selalu takut kepadanya padahal dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Takut adalah alasan kenapa bocah itu menangis. _Aneh, apa aku tidak memiliki tampang sebagai seorang ayah?_ pikir laki laki itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai 29, lantainya Youichi. Dia pun keluar, sekali lagi tanpa merasa perlu berbasa basi.

Youichi mendengus pelan. Walau pun begitu, memang dari dulu dia tidak menyukai anak-anak. Maksudku, coba lihat mereka! Mereka bau, pengganggu, tidak bisa diatur, kadang berliur, dan alasan utama adalah berisik. Tangisan mereka bahkan lebih keras dari ledakan bom nuklir Nagasaki dan Hiroshima bila dijadikan satu! Jadi bagian mana dari semua itu yang membuat makhluk yang disebut anak –anak bisa dibilang manis?!

Belum lagi setiap dirinya berniat menyendiri ditaman kota. Dia sudah memilih tempat yang paling tak terjangkau oleh siapapun tapi bocah-bocah sialan itu selalu menemukannya, mengganggu pendengarannya dengan suara jeritan dan tangisan meraka. Alasannya apalagi? Terkejut lalu takut dan akhirnya menangis. Makhluk-makhluk kecil itu seperti iblis kecil yang dikirim langsung dari neraka untuk mengganggu ketenangan Youichi. Demi Tuhan!

Youichi berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, membuka kunci lalu masuk kedalam setelah pintu terbuka. Dia melepas sepatunya kemudian melangkah setelah membuang permen karetnya di tong sampah terdekat. Dia tidak menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaannya atau kekamar utama tapi dia menuju sebuah pintu yang kini tengah terbuka. Dia pun masuk.

Ruangan ini dulunya adalah kamar tamu yang bernuansa putih dan coklat gelap tapi sekarang coba lihat warna biru langit lembut itu. Lalu beberapa mainan anak-anak yang terletak dibeberapa tempat dan box tidur bayi warna putih ditengah ruangan. Dan lalu, seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ tengah berdiri memunggungi Youichi memandang keluar jendela.

Youichi meletakkan tas plastiknya diatas lemari pendek —atau apapun kau mau menyebutnya— disamping pintu masuk. Kemudian dia mendekat pada wanita auburn itu. Setelah berdiri di sampingnya, Youichi menelengkan kepala wanita itu hati-hati agar dapat memberikan kecupan lembut dikepala bersurai _auburn_ wangi vanila itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Mamori berbisik seperti tidak mau membuat suara yang terlalu keras dan mengganggu. Wanita ini sekarang telah resmi menyandang nama Hiruma dibelakang namanya.

"Tidur, ya?" sahut Youichi juga dengan berbisik mengabaikan pertanyaan Mamori sebelumnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Mamori lembut lengkap dengan senyumannya. Dia pun sedikit bergeser menghadap Youichi agar laki laki itu bisa melihat makhluk kecil yang dari tadi berada dalam gendongan Mamori.

Makhluk kecil itu memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan ayahnya, begitu juga dengan garis wajahnya yang tajam dan sempurna. Wajah tenangnya saat tertidur juga sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Bola matanya berwarna _sapphire_ yang jernih dan dalam jika kau melihatnya saat terbuka. Bocah kecil manis ini adalah anak dari Youichi Hiruma yang berpredikat setan dengan Mamori Anezaki yang memiliki gelar malaikat.

Youichi tersenyum samar namun entah bagaimana jadi terlihat sayang melihat bayinya. _Membuat panik saja... _batinnya sambil mengingat kembali saat kelahiran bocah itu sebulan yang lalu.

"Lihat," gumam Mamori menatap bayi mereka, "dia tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sedang memimpikanmu."

Youichi membungkuk sambil bergumam, "Hm... memimpikanku, ya?" sebelum mendaratkan kecupan sayang didahi bocah itu. Mamori pun tersenyum karenanya.

Yah, Youichi memang tidak menyukai anak anak kecik berisik diluar sana tapi monster kecil dihadapannya sekarang adalah suatu pengecualian.

~fin~

yak! saatnya bales review yang nggak ada akunnya! ^^

pertama buat _**nana**_** ichinaru**, makasih udah review.. hahaha! sekuelnya dipikirin dulu ya.. mohon bantuannya lagi lain kali.. hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu... *bungkuk*

lalu buat _**Asami**_ **Azzura**, makasih udah review dan pujiannnya.. mohon bantuannya lagi lain kali.. hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu... *bungkuk lagi*

yah, itu saja.. daaaah...! ^^


End file.
